


Intoxicate

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Mind-altering Substances, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: toxtricity poison messes with more brains than its own
Relationships: Toxtricity/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Intoxicate

Your toxtricity really likes gigantamaxing. Probably a bit too much? It only has so many opportunities to gigantamax, so you’ve taken to giving it a dynamax shard every so often so it can get its fix. Each time, you watch as it clutches the shard to its chest, drinking in every bit of dynamax energy that emanates from the small stone. Its breathing gradually becomes heavier. Its tongue lolls out of its mouth. Its eyes widen and its pupils expand into yellow disks. The shard doesn’t produce nearly enough energy to cause rapid growth, but you’ve seen toxtricity suddenly grow a bigger foot or arm on occasion. It never seems to care. It might not even notice. It always just drops on all fours and roves around, eating ravenously, biting random objects, or hissing at other pokemon for an hour or two before the dynamax energy runs dry and it collapses.  
  
According to your pokedex, gigantamaxing messes with toxtricity’s brain a bit. Indulging it like this probably isn’t super healthy? Or smart? But no problems have arisen so far, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t extremely cute to see your lowkey lizard go feral.  
  
But maybe this time the shard was a bit too big. Things were looking the same as always at first, but when you weren’t looking, toxtricity might have grown an inch or two. And now as you watch, its pupils not only dilate and turn yellow, but extend outward into a distinctive star shape. Letting toxtricity grow any more would quickly become a problem, so you move to grab the shard out of its hands. But despite its seemingly addled state, toxtricity deftly grabs your wrist and fixes its gaze on you. Before you have time to react, it exhales a vaguely purple cloud of hot breath into your face.  
  
The lizard breath smells foul, like rotten...well, actually-  
  
You take a deliberate whiff of the purple gas. It smells like sulfur, but maybe sulfur smells kind of great. The shard momentarily forgotten, you close your eyes and breathe in just a bit more of toxtricity’s breath, trying to figure out why you’re enjoying the sulfur so much. The gas doesn’t seem to go into your lungs, somehow finding its way up into your skull instead. Your awareness blurs and you nearly lose your balance.  
  
But when you open your eyes again, your awareness suddenly sharpens into a knife. The world looks like it has a neon yellow filter over it. This sudden and drastic change should alarm you, but you only register how bright and exciting and LOUD everything is. You feel a strong urge to reexamine every object in the room, no matter how familiar. Everything is just so new and interesting! You hardly notice as your peripherals swim and twist into jagged slices of color.  
  
You try to walk but immediately wobble and fall to all fours. Toxtricity is there on the floor too, looking at you...affectionately? Hopefully that’s what the slightly tilted head means.  
  
It darts off to who cares where let’s GO!  
  
The two of you look under and around every bit of furniture and decoration, finding all sorts of very tiny exciting things and figuring out that the room looks very different from on top of the couch and now you want to see it from every other angle and sometimes you just need to bite something to see what happens. You and toxtricity are in a whirlwind and you’ve never felt more invigorated. No wonder toxtricity wants shards so often, you could do this every day! And maybe…  
  
You stop and look at your equally excessively energetic lizard. You’ve never really seen it in this light, from this angle. In the yellow glow, it looks so smooth and soft. The urge to run your fingers along its skin enters your mind. And you’ve never quite watched how it moves on four legs, sleek and graceful as it wriggles over chairs and shelves. The angles of its eyes and jaws. The movement of its tongue…  
  
Everything about toxtricity is suddenly very intriguing. After a few seconds of you staring, it catches your gaze, appearing equally intrigued. It flicks its tail and darts in front of you, making your heart skip a beat. Without thinking, you put a hand up to toxtricity’s shoulder. It’s smooth and rubbery and makes your skin tingle. As if by magnetism, you feel a pull across your body. You ride the feeling forward and put your arm across toxtricity’s back, bringing the two of you directly face to face.  
  
You gaze into each other’s starry eyes for a long, curious moment before toxtricity puffs out another cloud. You relish the sulfurous fumes, but this time the haze in your mind turns to molasses. Time seems to slow and your body droops. You aren’t concerned about this, because you can’t form a thought so coherent. All you know is that you’re safe, that toxtricity will take good care of you.  
  
You collapse fully, both muscles and mind fully relaxed. Through foggy eyes you see toxtricity next to you, curling up to go to sleep, same as usual. But this time, it slides in next to you, picks up your arm, and drapes it over its side. As your consciousness drifts, you feel toxtricity wrap your body around itself like a body pillow, and let the bright buzzing tingling feeling carry you off to a deep sleep.


End file.
